Genesis of the Vernian League
by Seruna Kanus
Summary: What happened to House Vernius durring Muahdib's time. This fanfiction tells of a power that growns to rival many forces in the universe.


Genesis of the Vernian League

Disclaimer: I do not own any rites to Frank Herbert's Dune, nor the pre/sequels made by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. I do however make claim to House Seruna and other Fanfictional presentations.

Part. 1

It had been far too long since he sensed such a festive spirit on Ix. Many years had passed since House Vernius had regained Ix, but at a heavy price. Few really seemed to care about Rhrombur anymore outside of Ix. Sure, he had Leto the Just, but that was his only true friend. Whatever House Vernius did, they, rather, he, were greeter negatively at every turn.

Many people in the Imperium had a great prejudice against the Earl Vernius. Things were made worse by the fact that Rhrombur was a cyborg. Much of his body had been destroyed by his sister. Oh, the nightmares he had of his young time. Forced to take refuge in the Castle of the Atreides, he had lived a meek life. Though he had come to enjoy it, life grew worse every year. Even after he and his sister gained amnesty for the so called crime his house had committed.

Rhrombur sat on his bed and stared at the door to his chamber. The festive spirit he sensed throughout the Grand Palas did little lift his spirits. Yet another nightmare of the day his sister had attempted to destroy Leto. He had been destroyed, his nephew, her son, killed. All for what, love? Love was a thing he had come to hate. At one time he too had tried to love, but the women he loved, and his adoptive son, had been whisked away for a reason that he knew not.

The doors opened as a servant entered. The servant had grown accustomed to seeing the Earl like this, though it still brought trouble to his heart. The servant had, for a long time, been considering asking Vernius what troubled him. Today, he decided to ask.

"Earl Vernius, what is this weight that always pulls on your heart?"

"The weight? Love, it is love. Oh how I don't understand it. Perhaps, I do, I just do not see it."

"Earl?"

"There is a saying, love conquers all. Yes, it indeed does. To cliche Julius Caesar of ancient Terra, love comes, it sees all that you are and what you have, and robs you blind, destroys you. The Bene Geserit are wise indeed, as they forbid love of a single person. The Old Duke knew what he was talking about when he said not to Marry for love." 

"Sire, why must you feel like this? Do not fall into such a rut of depression. Miracles can still happen."

"Yes, and they will. Ix is a miracle in itself, but I shall have no part of it. I cannot exist in this universe. I am the least accepted in the Landsraad. If Leto was not my ally, I'd be barred from it, so why should I bother trying to be a part of it. Thatius. I wish to call one last meeting with the elected delegates."

"Yes Earl, it shall be done."

Later that day, the finishing touches to the capital of Ix were being made. Ix was improving, Ix had recovered. Now, Rhombur felt it was ready for his greatest gift. Rhombur was ready, and so was Ix. The meeting he had called was where he made his great announcement. In the fashion that the delegates had been elected, so too shall many others. House Vernius was disbanding, leaving the Empire. Rhombur was leaving Ix a confederacy. The assembly he established would run Ix. No longer would a noble house control the commercial monster.

Once things were ready, Rhombur fallowed through with his agreements with the Guild. He game up everything, even his ring. He had no house atomics, his father had made sure of that. He had little for money, he had put all of it into Ix. What little he had he gave to the guild for a small ship and transport to an agreed upon location. Rhrombur would then fly out into the universe and find a place where he could live in peace.

He came to a planet at last. That year, House Atreides had been commanded to move to Arrakis, the Bene Geserit were becoming sure that they had a Kwizatch Hederach, and the Emperor was conspiring with Baron Harkonnen to remove a hawk. Rhrombur landed his ship after assessing the conditions of his new home. It was peaceful, uninhabited by humans, perfect.

Rhombur Vernius let himself lay in a field of flowers. The fragrance calmed him. He had never felt such calm. He felt he could remain like that for days. He could, his cybernetic body created little necessity for him to eat. He would need water still. His body had stopped aging due to the mechanical body. He felt his life would last for a long time. He would spend it in quiet Ivory Tower cognation. He would find things to think about, easily find things. His life was one of a free man. Free of aristocracy, free of empire, free of humanity. He felt this new world would never change.

A small band of Tleilaxu, and a group of refugee houses, would change all that.

Part. 2

It had only been fourteen years. Twelve years since he had began a transcendentalist life. The sun shone upon his face as it had for the past decade. A soft wind passed his long hair. Rhombur looked across his favorite field of flowers at th small berry patch. A week had passed since he had last collected fruit for his diet. It was time for a new harvest.

Rhrombur shifted his semi mechanical body and began to walk for the bushes. A path had formed from his treks across the field. He was happy for the path. With the path, Rhombur did not need worry about crushing the thing that calmed him. The bushes rustled in the wind, shaking a few berries loose as Rhrombur approached. He kneeled down to pick those berries up first. He looked through the bushes, picking the ones he knew were ripe.

After he finished his harvest, the wind shifted. He found this to be odd. Rhrombur stood and looked into the wind. A certain uneasiness came over his heart. It was a fear, a fear for privacy. A great boom burst from the sky. Rhombur looked in the direction of the boom and saw the silhouette of a ship. He judged the trajectory and burst into a sprint away from the field.

The ship made a soft landing over the field of flowers. Slowly, a small man with elven features came out of the ship. He moved with a great caution. He moved with fear. After him came a man Rhombur recognized well. The man had been his servant on Ix. Why he was hear, Rhombur knew not. Rhombur had not disclosed where he would go to no one. He had not even known where he himself would go.

After taking better glance at the first man, Rhombur realized the man was a Tleilaxu. A new fear grew within him. Was he to be taken back to the imperium? Suddenly, the second man dropped to the ground and acted as though he were kissing it. The Tleilaxu unleashed a shriek of joy. Rhrombur made out the sounds. Celebration, liberation, freedom, what did it mean?

Rhombur came out of the forest he had hid in. At the sound of his movement, the two men froze as though in fear. When the Ixian looked up at Rhombur, his face began to glow, more so then before. The Tleilaxu, realizing who he saw, smiled. Rhombur approached them.

"Why are you here?"

"Lord, Earl, oh how the gods have blessed us. We are free!."

"Why are you here?" Rhombur asked again.

"We flee the Empire. We seek safety from the carnage. The Atreides Jihad has spun out of control." The Tleilaxu answered. He looked about at the world they had landed on. According to their charts, this world had not been known. They passengers on the ship had though it to be uninhabited.

"Atreides Jihad? What is going on in the Universe? What did Leto do?" 

"Not Leto, lord. It was his son Paul Muad'hib that let loose the Fremen force on the universe. Billions have died in the name of a religion. Lord, are you the only one living on this planet?"

"I, and the trees, and the plants, and the animal. I am the only human who has lived here. Why must you ask?" 

"We wish to stay here in safety. There is a jumbled mess of people on the ship, even a few guild bankers. Lord Vernius, we wish to find sanctum on this world. Will you help us?"

"Well, if there truly is a bloody Jihad, I will assist, but remember why I left the Empire myself. I will leave your group for yourself if I have trouble."

"The two men nodded. The Ixian sprang up into the ship, while the Tleilaxu stared at Rhrombur." 

"You are Vernius? Please, as a Tleilaxu, I wish to make an apology for the folly done to Ix. There was a traitor there. We were as glad to be rid of him as I'm sure you were. Now, as we will be here, I would like to discuss some business."

"What business would a Tleilaxu have with me?"

"Well good Vernius, perhaps we can, fix your slight misfortune."

"You will not touch my cyborg body. Now, I see fit that such a proposal is not what you have in mind. Tleilaxu such as yourself are very sneaky. You are deceptive. Tell me, what do you have that you hope will sway me to keep your company?"

"Well Vernius. I have with me a small detachment of cells harvested from your nephew Victor. We have used these cells in our creation of our own Kwizatch Hederach. What I carry with me would suffice in creating a clone of your nephew, if you wish it."

"Tleilaxu!"

A group of people came out of the ship. All of them had a look of peace and joy on their faces. Rhombur noted that some of the passengers were House Major Nobles. "So, the Jihad you mention, must be truly bad. So be it, you may have refuge here, but there will be a price. You will submit to what I command. It will be your first compensation for what has been dealt to my flower patch."

The group of people looked around and noted that they had landed on a field of flowers.

"It is the price you pay for destroying my peace." Rhrombur explained.

One of the Major House lords glared at Rhombur. "So, you are to be a dictator?"

"No, I have something more federal in mind. In fact, tonight I wish to discuss with all the nobles that have came here a federation."

Part 3.

"This planet may be one of many in the area that is safe. Many other Houses, Great and Minor, have found planets to take refuge. The Guild has helped them, as they help us. The Atreides have grown to rot. The Emperor's religion, something I have know understanding, has been the seed of the Jihad. Vernius, how long we stay here I know not, but we thank you for your kindness." Carl Besmer stood to make his first statement. Besmer, a Sarduakar soldier, had fled Salusa Secundus knowing he could do nothing for House Corrino. He was a man of great shame.

"Vernius, as a representative of House Corrino and the Sarduakar, I wish to make a renewed apology for the actions of the Corrino on Ix."

"Sarduakar? Why are you not fighting?" Rhombur looked at Besmer through a glance of prejudice.

"Muahdib's Fremen annihilated all but a few Sarduakar. We cannot fight, for the sake of the Corrino. Now, down to the business at hand. There are a handful of houses here, as you know of. As well as CHOAM and Guild representative. You have proposed the idea of either a Confederation, or a Federation. Both seem to hold promise."

The Tleilaxu stood, indicating his desire to speak. Besmer sat and the Tleilaxu spoke with Rhombur's acknowledgment. "Both Confederation and Federation seem to hold a promising tune. If a Confederation were to be established, then the different houses would hold great freedoms. Though such freedoms can be also held under a federation, save two. The power of total self governing and the power to leave at no expense. The advantage of a federation is that there is a central force that governs the total body. Such a government has more authority when authority is needed." 

"You suggest a political monopod?" A farmer from Lankevil stood. "I know I am out of order, but this suggestion is dangerous. We need something stable. As small as we are, Democracy seems best."

"Out of order or not, you have raised a good point. A political monopod may be both stable and unstable. A monocracy or monopod I do not seek. A political quadrapod on the other hand, may hold the best stability." Rhombur said.

The Tleilaxu sat down, not having anything else to say. The CHOAM Banker stood. "The problem with the empire was that is was an empire. We need a republic, or best yet, something of a democratic-republic form. Before the Corrino took over the Universe in the wake of the machine's destruction, the known universe was under the authority of a League of nobles. Perhaps if we took a bicameral, central authority, and guild, we would have the quadrapod. A Tripod with a thick monopod holding up the central point."

"That central pillar would be the people. That is why the Corrino Empire fell. The people had no power or faith. Muahdib showed what happens when such negligence happens. The Atreides took the Guild and Crown and ripped them from the Landsraad, leaving them to defend themselves. The people flock to the Atreides, feeling oppression removed. The Fremen flock to the Atreides banner as they find moisture. Yes Vernius, you are right. We will elect the central power." Carl Besmer said.

"No, the Chancellor will not be elected. The Android will be the best for Vice, and his soon to be grown nephew will lead at our training." The Tleilaxu said.  
"What is this the Tleilaxu says! Soon to be grown? I bet you want us to all be controlled by a puppet." One of the House Major nobles spoke out.

"Sit down and let me explain what he means. I have discussed with the Tleilaxu as to what can be done. First of all, he has the cells of Muahib's older brother to my sister and Leto. He is not tainted by the blood of Harkonnen, as the Tleilaxu informs me. He is closer to the Vernius then to the Atreides, thus we will not have need to fear. Ever since I was informed that my nephew's cells were preserved, I have been considering him as a central authority that all forces can raise to their purpose. I learned a great horror when I was on Ix, yet I understand the purpose of this horror. This Tleilaxu will tell us as many secrets as I command, in exchange we will let him, and any other refugees of his race, stay in our protection."

"You say we you saw a horror, what do you refer to?" Besmer said. At this point, no one was standing. Yet the people who had nothing to say kept quiet.

"He refers to our Axlotl tanks. I will select the ones worthy of seeing our abominable growing tanks. The Vernian child will be grown from the cells I have. We will raise him and teach him until he is ready to assume the central position. I would prefer the position be labeled Supreme Chancellor. Vice Chancellor Rhrombur will hold the main position until the child is ready. Then Victor err, Vernius will maintain the Supreme position until his death. At which point, we will use more original cells to form a new clone, or make a goula, whichever is better. Whatever the case, he will be grown and raised to the desires of the people." 

"So Tleilaxu, in a quadrapod that supports a sphere, Victor would be the base of the sphere as where the Vernius, Noble house, and Guild maintain the upper half. He will be the ultimate connector of all legs when he is presents, and for the brief that he is gone, the other three legs will hold down the fort until he is back?"

"Yes, that is exactly as the Tleilaxu implies. Such a system, with the probable checks and balances, will maintain a stability. Include the people in government. We may very well have something as good as what sparked the Old Empire. Besmer, you said there were other viable planets in the area. Perhaps we will grow in time, but we must avoid the Atreides Empire. I fear that a death trap may await us if we do not. That means that we must find an alternate method of travel to fold space, unless we can develop a way of navigation."

The Guildsman stood. "The Guild will not have spice. This will be a sacrifice, but we will do as much as possible to maintain transit. This League may only encompass a few planets, so fold space will not be as great a sacrifice." 

"Yes, It is a sacrifice, but one we must live through. We are establishing a grand Haven from the Jihad. Tleilaxu, if I gave you the needed resources, including the small bits of hoarded spice that I know is on that ship, could you, and subsequent generations, find a viable alternative to the spice? I have some of the records that Ajdicica failed to destroy from Ix. He made a few blunders. Find what his errors were. We may not need Arrakis." Rhombur said.   
The crowd blinked. Even the Tleilaxu became pale in the face. "You... You... You... Vermillion Hells! Vernius you give me that information and I will certainly let out all I know of the Tleilaxu. Yes, I'm sure I can tell where the traitor with wrong."

"Very well. Guildsman, in time you will have your spice."

"And you will have your transit."

The Tleilaxu and the crowd looked at Rhombur. He had a great amount of time to consider what all he knew. Wheels-within-wheels-withing-wheels. Rhombur would raise a good force to counter the Jihad when the time came. 

Part 4.

(To be made)


End file.
